La Cita
by OscarLaMarmotaJoestar
Summary: El nacimiento de un amor joven es confuso y lleno de detalles que se escapan hasta para los mismos involucrados. Bruno esperando a Trish para una cita, trata de recordar qué lo orilló a tal situación tan inesperadamente anhelada.


La Cita

Aunque aquella noche no era muy diferente a otras, parecía todo lo contrario extrañamente. Bruno estaba a punto de cenar en uno sus restaurantes favoritos, a la hora acostumbrada, en la mesa acostumbrada y por el mesero acostumbrado. Sólo que había unas cuantas diferencias casi imperceptibles para él.

Entre ellas que aún no había comenzado a cenar, ni siquiera había ordenado. Su vestimenta no era una casual que llevaría para una cena relajante después de un día largo de ser capo; no, todo lo contrario: llevaba un traje recién hecho por su sastre personal con las más finas telas y sedas que tenía a la mano.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? En realidad, cerca de unos cinco minutos; para él aproximadamente una hora. El mesero le ofreció una sangría de cortesía para que su insufrible espera fuera más llevadera.

Repasaba su vestimenta, notando cualquier arruga, la arreglaba al momento. Un poco salida la manga, jalaba un poco el saco. Un poco ancho el saco, estiraba el brazo para que la manga mantuviera su lugar. Usaba una cuchara para mantener su peinado impecable. Con las manos ocupadas mientras reacomodaba su apariencia "relajada" y "tranquila", sus pies denotaban otra realidad oculta hasta para él y se agitaban como metrónomo alocado. Fue buena idea la tercera sangría de cortesía pidió.

-Bien fría, por favor -. Empezaba a brotar sudor por su frente, un fenómeno curioso incluso para un capo con tanta experiencia como Bruno.

Diez minutos, cinco sangrías de cortesía, incontables acomodos de cabello, jalones de tela y estiramientos de brazos después entró ella. Impecable, radiante y sumergida en pena. No sólo captó la mirada de Bruno, también de jóvenes empresarios y viejos rabos verdes. Sólo hipnotizados unos instantes, el primer paso tal vez, si somos exactos. Ya que al ver que se dirigía a la mesa del joven Capo, todos desistieron a seguir admirándola. Algunos por miedo, otros por simple respeto. Uno por un instante levantó la copa en nombre de Bruno, celebrando a la recién pareja.

Por un momento la espera pareció corta a comparación de ese instante en que la vio. Parecía que por primera vez hubiera notado todos sus bellos detalles: su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios, su piel. Tal vez le adornaban el oro y un vestido entallado para hacer relucir sus atributos jóvenes, pero para Bruno en ese momento sólo eran detalles que opacaban la verdadera belleza que le rodeaba. Sin ella, esas joyas eran piedras que añoraban estar cerca de tan sublime creatura.

¿Es que siempre había sido así de bella?, ¿desde cuándo? Las respuestas para estas preguntas tienen un inicio curioso aún borroso y lleno de falsos inicios. Ella llegó a su vida para que él y su pandilla, fueran sus cuidadores personales. La hija, princesa del crimen y heredera, supuestamente, de todo lo que poseía el gran jefe Diávolo la hacían un objetivo codiciado para cualquiera. Así que los problemas no se hacían esperar en cuanto pisaban territorio extraño.

En una de tantas aventuras, ellos se quedaron solos. Habían pasado apenas días, ¿o eran semanas?, nadie lo recuerda bien. Sólo recuerdan que unos asesinos contratados por la cada vez más pequeña banda enemiga habían atacado, Bruno y Trish hacían todo lo posible para no quedar como coladera. Era la primera balacera para la princesa del crimen, pero la de Bruno no, así que no se despegó de su lado ni un momento.

-Trish -alcanzo a decirle con una calma inhumana-, si te escondo con Sticky Fingers no habrá de qué preocuparse.

-¡No! -ella estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico-, ¡te necesito aquí!

Desde la primera vez que Bruno acompañó a Trish con su padre se habían formado un lazo especial para ella el mantener apretada la mano de Bruno para tranquilizarse. Y así lo hizo aquella vez. Se la tomó tan fuerte que a Bruno le dolió apenas para notarlo. Él en respuesta, la tomó con ambas manos y con una sonrisa amable y estoica le prometió:

-… quedarme a tu lado hasta que te sientas segura.

Bruno logró despacharse a los atacantes sin que Trish apenas se ensuciara. Ella lo abrazó y dejó salir sollozos. Tal vez Bruno tenía unas cuantas costillas rotas y unas heridas de bala, pero apenas sintió algo estando en los brazos de ella.

Bruno, antes de ese incidente, viajaba en un automóvil separado como escolta. Pero por órdenes de su padre, o así por lo menos eso indicó la misma Trish a la pandilla, Bruno debe estar con ella en todo momento.

Como pasajeros el uno al lado del otro, Bruno apenas le prestó importancia: trabajo es trabajo. Él se mantenía al pendiente de sus alrededores. Nada por horas, días, tal vez semanas, tal vez no. A veces charlaban cosas sin importancia, Bruno era demasiado directo cuando ella mostraba interés y le preguntaba algo, pero él prefería no perder la concentración.

A ella le gustaba juguetear con esa atención y tentar con qué pregunta le rompía la monotonía. Otras veces sólo le gustaba mirarlo, observar como era tan serio y dedicado, tan formal a su cuidado. Ella tenía tan estudiada su mirada, sus gestos, las pequeñas arrugas que aparecían que caía en un abismo, una realidad alterna donde Bruno era su guía y atracción principal y a ella le encantaba el recorrido cada mañana.

Bruno lo notó una vez. Ella se sonrojó y se apenó poniendo los ojos como plato. Bruno también se apenó, pero le devolvió el sonrojo con una amable y coquetilla sonrisa. Un choque desestabilizó aquello y Bruno tomó la mano de Trish y la cubrió con su cuerpo. De la otra guardia, Narancia y Leone salieron, era un viejo cegatón que se disculpó de inmediato al son de los gritos y regaños de su esposa. Leone se ocupó de la añeja pareja. Mientras los demás llegaban a su destino.

Bruno la soltó en cuanto se alejaron del área. Trish la ignoró durante todo el viaje, Bruno apenas lo notó, mantuvo el triple de atención, no se podía permitir equivocarse otra vez por una simpleza tan inmadura. Ella se puso sus lentes negros y no despegó la mirada de la ventana, aunque realmente no vio nada. En cuanto llegaron a casa, ella salió disparada al baño.

-Es solo un subordinado -dijo molesta mientras observaba con mucha frustración su reflejo- ¡No debería hacerme sentir así! – Pero lo hacía y aunque su boca no era sincera, su imagen sí.

Se apretó las mejillas encendidas, agitó sus manos para enfriar la pasión que sentía y volvió a mojar su rostro, tal vez eso ayudaría.

-¿Cuánto lleva en el baño? -preguntó Mista, aburrido mientras esperaban en la sala.

-Una hora, más o menos -respondió Giorno.

-Tranquilos, muchachos -les dijo Bruno mientras hojeaba una revista en otro sillón tranquilamente-, seguro es algún problema de chicas que nosotros no entendemos.

Los Sex Pistols de Mista no se callaban su malestar y lloraban y berreaban tanto como podían. Pasó otra hora y ni sus luces de la pequeña princesa de la mafia. El líder le dio permiso a Mista para que se alimentara y alimentara a su stand. Giorno le pareció adecuado seguir las órdenes de Bruno y se retiró de ahí. Así que solo quedó Bruno.

El incendió en sus mejillas reapareció en el momento en que abrió la puerta y lo vio ahí. ¿Tenía que esperar justo frente la puerta?, ¿tenía que verla directamente con cara expectante y una sonrisa tan cautivadora? Es que, ¿alguna vez piensa en lo que hace? Trish cerró la puerta de golpe, Bruno desvió la mirada a un espejo que estaba al final del pasillo, parece que el fuego se expandía a la jungla de Bruno.

Giorno apareció justo a tiempo.

-Creo que le genero más problemas de lo que pensaba -le tomó por el hombro al recién integrado-, encárgate por hoy.

Aunque al principio a Trish le causó paz no ver más a Bruno el resto del día, para la oscuridad de la noche notó una rara extrañeza en su corazón. La esperanza de un mañana con él calmó inesperadamente su desvirtuada alma y melancólica mente.

Durante la mañana siguiente se sentía optimista y alegre. Se bañó escuchando su música favorita y decidió lucir un vestido nuevo que le entallaba demasiado su esbelto y tonificado cuerpo, con unos tacones que hacían resaltar sus bien definidas piernas. Menuda, delgada y delicada bajó flotando, lista para viajar al lado de Bruno. Tarareando una canción, le hacían segunda las aves matinales y la acompañaban en espíritu. Después de todo, seguía siendo la más renombrada princesa de toda Italia,

-Buenos días -le dijo cándidamente Giorno que la esperaba a pie de las escaleras-, Bruno nos alcanzará en el restaurante ya que está resolviendo unos pendientes con su padre, espero no le moleste mi…

El cristal roto de una ventana es ruidoso y aparatoso, pero, sobre todo: molesto, muy, muy molesto. Giorno había sido el niño perpetrador que lanzó el balón directo a la ventana llena de esperanzas y alegrías que tenía Trish.

-Tráeme mi abrigo -un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de los alrededores, los pajarillos escaparon en cuanto ella vio a Giorno.

-Está haciendo un bello día soleado, señorita -dijo Giorno extrañado- y se pronostica aún más cal…

\- ¿Te pregunté por el clima? -Trish estaba notoriamente molesta-, ¿o te pedí mi abrigo?

Giorno le entregó el abrigo le entregó el abrigo de la manera más amable que pudo y sin decir más le abrió la puerta para llevarla a su almuerzo.

Todo el día fue incomodo para Giorno. Trish estaba insoportable y gastó más de lo permitido. Lamentablemente a ella no le recae ningún castigo, pero sí a sus cuidadores, que a veces, parecen nanas o niñeras que capos guardaespaldas.

Trish obligó a Giorno a almorzar con ella. Cada intentó de Giorno para ordenar un almuerzo, ella cambiaba su correspondiente. Cuando notó que él quería pan, ella le pidió al mesero retirarlo de la mesa.

-Son demasiados carbohidratos -escupió con un poco de coraje mientras veía con diversión a Giorno.

A Giorno sólo le tocó un vaso de agua, el de cortesía, y poco más que aire. Y Trish nunca ordenó nada de comer más que una copa de vino que no se tomó, ya que no le parecía suficiente castigo, así que decidió derramarla "torpemente" sobre el traje rosa pastel de Giorno. Él no dijo nada, ya había entendido la molestia de la joven, y sólo le estaba haciendo un favor a Bruno. Aunque ninguno de los dos esperaba tal comportamiento.

Bruno recibió el mensaje de un Leone bastante divertido y gozoso, disfrute que duró por días, para su buena suerte. Así que decidió actuar.

Cuando Trish y su perturbada escolta llegaron a casa, ella corrió al baño a lavarse la cara. Tanto trabajo desperdiciado, pensaba, es como si sólo los conserjes visitaran la capilla Sixtina. Entró a su baño personal y vio un ramo de rosas blancas y algunas negras. Con una pequeña nota de Bruno que decía:

"Lamento mucho lo de hoy, tu padre me secuestró todo el día. Espero recomenzártelo para alguna cena.

-Bruno"

Otro incendio se apoderó de ella. Trish se encerró en su cuarto hasta que todos durmieron. Aunque algo en ella quería saltar de alegría y responder en ese momento, su joven orgullo se lo impidió.

No salió de su habitación por días. Apenas se dirigía a sus cuidadores y sólo le pedía comida a Fugo de vez en cuando. La ocasión en que salía de su habitación y veía a Bruno, ella mostraba desdén y un poco de molestia, él sólo le ofrecía ayuda y una cálida sonrisa. Tenía que esconder su rostro casi automáticamente, pues sentía la chispa recorrer la mecha desde su estomago y poco a poco se dirigía a su rostro.

Por suerte para su destino, su padre tenía planeado otra cosa: una fiesta social. Relaciones publicas así que le quedaban pocas opciones a la pequeña.

-Es mañana por la noche -dijo en su oficina de manera relajada y casual-. Vendrás conmigo para que entiendas un poco de negocios, sea que quieras quedarte con el mío o no.

Ella estaba pérdida en otra cosa. Su padre lo notó de inmediato.

-Llevaremos a Doppio y a Carne -la miró de reojo, tal vez debía tentar las aguas-. Le pediré a Bruno que nos acompañe para cuidarte.

Una lámpara se prendió en los ojos de Trish. Su padre sonrió para sus adentros. Parece que sus dotes de pecador aún funcionaban y acababa de picar uno grande.

Sin espejo, Trish no notó su honestidad pintada en sus mejillas. Se levantó con una furia apenas disimulando su pena gritó:

\- ¡A todos menos a él! -hizo un pequeño puchero.

"¡Puta madre!, es una ballena prima de Moby Dick", seguía divirtiéndose el jefe.

-Confío en el muchacho -histrionismo y serenidad es lo que a veces se necesita para llegar lejos- y te han cuidado estupendamente estos últimos meses. Aunque lo que le pasó al traje del pobre Giorno… Me encantó.

Ella seguía con el puchero.

-Esta es una prueba para ver si puedo retirar a Pericolo y darle un hueso a Bruno.

\- ¡No puede ser él! -la ballena tenía una boca aterradora.

"Moby Trish", dejó a volar su imaginación Diávolo, "la gran ballena rosa".

-Tienes razón -dijo su padre, seguido por un pequeño alivio de Trish-, serán Bruno y Giorno -el fuego le recorrió hasta los ojos-. El nuevo no ha fallado con nada y necesito sustituir a Bruno cuando lo ascienda.

Un arponazo directo al ojo. Tal vez la ballena lo derribe con un coletazo, pero podría soportar su silencio unas cuantas semanas. Su chiquilla necesita ser más honesta.

Por un momento Trish quiso refutar el plan de su padre, pero él se le adelantó.

-He dicho, señorita -la voz serena y profunda de su padre resonó en la habitación. El viejo lobo de mar había logrado espantar a la ballena por ahora-. Ve a comprarte un bonito vestido que no muestre mucho.

La fiesta era un evento meramente de negocios para Diávolo. Mantener el estado de equilibrio con el presidente y la policía. Apenas un puñado de gente sin verdadero poder verdadero. Organizada y preparada por Squalo y Tiziano, también actuando como seguro de vida para Diávolo.

La fiesta llevaba poco de comenzar, pero no estaban indispuestos a pasarla bien. Así que los jóvenes y algunos adultos comenzaron a bailar. A Trish la invitaban muchos, pero ella se negaba. Aunque Bruno se mantenía vigilante en la barra libre, pidiendo una "paloma virgen bien cargada", que era una clave al barista para agua preparada con mucho jugo de limón. Bruno la veía a lo lejos, tal vez los traidores de la Squadra quisieran hacer un movimiento, tal vez no.

Por fin y para sorpresa de Bruno, Trish aceptó bailar con un distinguido joven, alto, fornido y primogénito de un político millonario. Aunque su pedigrí dijera una cosa, su amable actitud y despliegue de nobleza se ganó el favor de Trish.

Bruno fue el primero en notarlo y con la excusa de vigilar a Trish, tomó una actitud un poco defensiva y abandonó su trago apenas le fue servido.

Bailaron un pequeño vals con cadencia juvenil y alegre. Ella parecía contenta, para fortuna de Bruno. Pero algo dentro de él se mezcló. Parecía que lo hubieran embrujado. La delgada y menuda figura de Trish danzaba ligera y delicadamente. Cuando la veía sonreír por alguna galantería de aquel joven, se le contagiaba a Bruno. Su brillo, por unos instantes, opacó la sala y a los mismos pensamientos de Bruno. Se acercó cual Icaro a lo que parecía su único deseo en la vida.

Repentinamente y como por arte de magia, Bruno apareció al lado de la pareja justo en el momento en que la sonata terminó. Le dio unos golpes en el hombro al joven, pues no había notado su presencia y le dijo:

-Espero pueda permitirme una pieza con ella -el Krakatoa se materializó en Trish.

Aquel joven respondió con una etiqueta impecable y apenas se inmutó. Un poco de nerviosismo disfrazado en una sonrisa apareció cuando vio el bochorno de Trish, pero él no era quién para mandar en su corazón. Se hizo a un lado con una pequeña reverencia dijo:

-Será un placer -se retiró de ahí apenas molesto.

Bruno tomó a Trish de la mano. Para mala suerte el vals era más lento y con una tonada melosa que acariciaba las ansias del corazón. Tris se concentró a no verlo en la cara. A él le divertía y enternecía su inocencia.

-Me has evitado -dijo dulcemente Bruno.

-Creí que me habías abandonado -parecía molesta.

-Pendientes de tu padre que no podía posponer.

Ella no respondió. Aunque si pensó en el hecho que Bruno, posiblemente, haya olvidado unas cosas por mantener el bien de ella.

-Tú eres mi única prioridad-

Ella lo vio a la cara por primera vez en la velada. Su rostro tan sensible y amable, sus ojos llenos de amor. Su mano fuerte sosteniéndola en aquel baile. La realidad parecía tan frágil. ¿De verdad estaba bailando?, tal vez sólo flotaban ellos dos, sin más. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho, el lugar más seguro que ella conocía. ¿Cuánto tiempo bailaron?, nadie lo sabe. ¿Escucharon la música? Nadie lo creería. ¿Debería importar? ¿Qué importa nada cuando dos enamorados se encuentran?

Diávolo parecía feliz al verlos. Llamo a Tony, el chef gerente del mejor y el restaurante favorito de la ciudad.

-Tony, habla el jefe -dijo algo serio-, cancela todas las reservaciones de las siguientes dos semanas -Tony parecía algo sorprendido-. Sólo hazlo, yo cubro los gastos -un momento de tranquilidad-. Y si habla Bruno, le das un lugar sin chistar, haz que parezca una noche cualquiera, ¿capisci?

Bruno llamó aquella madrugada, aún embriagado por el aroma de Trish, para pedir una reservación a dos días de antelación

Trish se despertó, pensando que lo de anoche fue solo un sueño. Recordaba cómo en el viaje de regreso estaba acurrucada en el hombre de Bruno, Medio despierta, él sólo la tomaba de la mano.

Se levantó de la cama con un alivio y una ligereza en su mente, en su corazón. Sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo. Lo que si notó fue una nota de Bruno. Era la reservación para cenar para mañana en la noche. Él iba a pasar ese día con el jefe en preparación para sustituir a Pericolo. Ella le pidió ayuda rápidamente a Narancia y a Leone para comprar un vestido nuevo. Mista y Fugo los acompañaron como segunda escolta.

-Confío en ti, niño -le dijo Diávolo en su oficina-. Pericolo se fue más pronto de lo que esperaba.

-Una verdadera lastima -dijo Bruno algo triste.

-Pero eso no es lo importante aquí, Bruno -el nuevo capo se sorprendió un poco-. Has hecho un trabajando estupendo con Trish.

-Gracias, señor.

-Y espero que lo sigas haciendo -se sorprendió aún más-. Este viejo lobo de mar tiene mejor olfato de lo que se creería, hijo de pescador -Bruno no contestó-. No me malinterpretes mucho -se apresuró Diávolo a arreglar-. Sólo quería que supieras sobre lo que estoy al tanto. Y cualquiera que sea su decisión, muchacho, espero que siempre la trates bien.

Bruno ni si quiera había parpadeado, o no recordó hacerlo. Sólo recuerda al jefe parado detrás de él, apretándole por el hombro.

\- ¿Quedó claro, mi niño? -dijo con una sonrisa amenazante. Bruno no se inmutó y sólo asintió con una mirada temeraria y estoica. - ¡Excelente! -el jefe se relajó-. Ahora ve con Carne a que te expliqué lo demás. Tómate tu tiempo en decidir si la posición es para ti o si quieres ir a conocer el mundo con, pues, con quien tu quieras. Toma la mañana de mañana -rio un poco- libre. Cómprate un buen traje y, sobre todo: trátala bien.

-Así que, ¿él lo sabe? -dijo a media sopa Trish después de que Bruno se relajó lo suficiente para hacer plática.

-Básicamente tenemos esta mesa gracias a él -dijo algo divertido Bruno y apuntó a la cocina-. Tony me lo contó, mientras contaba las ganancias.

Tenía una sonrisa contagiosa, la principal debilidad de Trish: la sonrisa de Bruno.

-Supongo que eso compensa un poco la vergüenza que siento -rieron juntos.

-Pues yo no creo poder terminar la compensación que hay de poder cenar contigo -Bruno le tomó de la mano que Trish tenía libre mientras la veía a los ojos.

El fuego apareció una vez más sin pena o vergüenza. Sin orgullo o enojo. Simplemente se hizo notar, pero ya no para esconderlo, sino para compartirlo. Uno al otro, formaron una fogata que celebraba su unión.

Se desconectaron del mundo, se perdieron en una realidad que sólo conocían ellos y el mundo, la vida y el destino los abrazaron a ser. Sin interrupciones, distracciones o posibles amenazas. Juntos, él con ella y ella con él. Una tranquilidad imperante en la plática, un cariño inequívoco en sus miradas y una placidez en el ambiente extrañamente cómodo para ellos. Caminaron por un parque mientras aún forjaban sus bases para estar juntos. Sin notar el tiempo, sin notar las luces, los automóviles o su escolta. Pero a ellos no les importaba nada. Estando juntos, el tiempo era mero requisito.

El sol se levantó mientras ellos descansaban en una banca del parque. Bruno llevaba cargando los tacones de Trish y ella usaba el sacó de Bruno. Estaba acurrucada en el hombre, mientras sostenían sus manos. Trish se sorprendió al ver el sol salir. Bruno se sorprendió por tenerla a su lado. Siempre se sorprendía cada que la veía. Su mirada cazó la de ella. Le acarició el rostro y le acomodó tiernamente el cabello en su oreja. Ella se acercó poco a poco y con pena. Él le respondió, pero con seguridad, no ansiaba otra cosa más en este mundo que estar lo más cerca posible de ella. Por fin hicieron colisión sus pasiones y lograron opacar al astro rey con un largo y cariñoso beso.

Fin


End file.
